


Sing When The Bassline Kicks In

by Quietly_Quirky_Queen_Quail (LilianaSnow)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Omega, Anal Plug, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Freeform, Fucking, Hotel Sex, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Oral Knotting, Pain, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/Quietly_Quirky_Queen_Quail
Summary: Andy almost wishes he could take the drugs being passed around.





	Sing When The Bassline Kicks In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/gifts).



> A gift, because I felt like writing something for someone.

Pete shifted slightly, watching Joe get into the bag he'd bought. Pete had just started his heat- which luckily only lasted three or four days- and he was needy. Joe, Andy, and Patrick were all Alphas, although only Patrick acted like it. Pete also often acted like an Alpha, but being an Omega, he still had to feel this every month. The cycles hit him extremely hard, _especially_ on tour.

Andy decided to ignore it when Joe held up a baggie of what he guessed were aphrodosiacs. As long as each of them were willing, it wasn't his place to tell them no.

Pete had discussed having this kind of drug before. Using it in heat was a huge deal, and he wanted to try it out. Joe had found a legal, tested, and few-side effect type for Betas with non-Beta mates in a drugstore. In truth, Brendon had recommended it. He was an Omega, but Dallon was a Beta, and they often both took the aphrodosiacs during heat. It was fantastic, they told him.

Andy heard the bag being opened and looked into the mirror. He watched them each take one pill before looking back at the road.

Pete dry swallowed his, almost immediately affected. Not only had he already been hot and heavy from his heat, Omegas were more susceptible to drugs. His pants were suddenly soaked dispite preventative measures. He whined and shifted, grabbing at Joe's leg.

"Please... Please..." Pete panted, phasing past prettiness to porn.

Joe laughed slightly and took his with a sip of soda. It took him less than a moment before he understood Pete's plight. He lifted the Omega onto his lap, groaning at the feeling of wetness. Pete shifted on the hardness of Joe's cock, moaning beautifully. Patrick took his own and felt the effect, but he didn't act on it.

It seemed to everyone else as if Patrick had gotten a dud. He was hard, yes, but that was from the rut- it was like Andy. When they got to the hotel, Patrick carried most of the stuff inside. It wasn't until they were all inside their room that Patrick grabbed Andy and threw him onto the bed.

Needless to say, everyone was slightly shocked as Patrick sank his teeth into their mating mark, furiously removing both of their clothes.

Andy yelped and held onto Patrick's shoulders as the smaller man began to squeeze and mold him to fit what Patrick wanted. Patrick soon had him whining as he fucked him with one finger. Andy felt like he was being put out on display. He was.

Joe moved to undress Pete, but Patrick growled at them to simply watch. Pete nearly cried. Patrick took mercy on him. With his free hand, he pulled out a large black plug that seemed to excite Pete.

"Come here, slut," Patrick hissed at him.

Pete did as he was told. Patrick entered another finger into Andy's ass. Pete held the object while Patrick shoved down the Omega's pants. It wasn't very gentle at all when Patrick took back the plug and slid it underneath him. In fact, it hurt when Pete was stretched around it.

Patrick returned to opening Andy, very happy with the way the colors of his tattoos contrasted so much more with the red of his skin. As Pete tried to stimulate himself on the plug, and Joe fought the urge to grab someone and knot in them, Andy sobbed with the force of Patrick's fingers. He could see the lust-blown pupils of Patrick's eyes, and realized that he had simply hidden the effect before getting bossy.

Once he was confident with his work, Patrick pulled Andy to his knees. He positioned Pete so that his ass was out and his mouth was at Andy's cock, stretched wide for when it started.

He stripped quickly and folded up his belt. Pete watched, wide eyed, as Patrick lifted it high. When the belt came down with a loud smack, Andy yelped and bucked forward away from it. His cock went straight down Pete's throat. Patrick stabalized his hips and raised the belt again.

"Stay still, pet," Patrick growled into Andy's ear. Andy nodded and made himself still for Patrick's belt.

The belt hit twice as hard this time, and Andy choked on a sob. He stayed still for Patrick dispite the pain. Pete was the pain junky, but Andy knew exactly why he was being spanked. Patrick kept up the pace, hitting hard with little to no warning. The stripes on his ass looked red and irritated as Patrick contented himself to the soft whines of Andy.

Eventually, Joe was allowed over. He pulled the plug out and gripped Pete's hips. At Patrick's nod, Joe pushed in. The bliss in Pete's face brought Andy to a happy space in his mind, not quite subspace, but still perfect. Looking up, he saw Joe, also blissed out and sexy. Patrick tossed the belt aside and grabbed Andy's sensitive ass cheeks, reveling in the hiss Andy let go.

"Why did you get spankies, Andy?" Patrick asked. He phrased his speech like that to humiliate Andy.

"Because I ate out Joe, sir," Andy said softly, looking downward. "Without your permission, sir. I needed punished, sir."

"Correct. Do you deserve to cum?"

"Only if you want me to cum, sir. If you do not want me to cum, then I will not cum, sir."

"I didn't ask if you wanted cummies, I asked if you deserved cummies." Patrick pulled Andy's hair to make him look at him.

"I... I don't deserve cummies, sir," Andy whimpered, forcing his hands not to go to his hair. "I am a bad boy, sir. I deserve to be stuck on edge, sir."

Patrick let go of him. "Disgraceful, you little slut. You're so cock hungry. So desperate. Like I'd actually give an ungrateful whore like you a  _near_ orgasm."

Patrick pushed Andy's legs apart and fucked into him hard and fast. His dick went down Pete's throat. He felt Pete choke around him and moan. Andy felt pain and pleasure course through his entire body as Patrick ran his fingers up and down his arms, on his tattoos. He felt Patrick hold him in a warm embrace. He loved it.

He watched Joe stutter, watched Pete's eyes widen in surprise as Joe formed the knot. It tied them together.

Patrick's knot also formed, tying them together. Andy felt hot, messy ropes of cum splatter into him. It hurt when he shifted, trying to keep from knotting without permission. Patrick whispered his order,to which Andy let himself spill.

Pete's jaw ached, but he didn't even try to complain. He was in the throes of his own release. Out of all of them, Pete's orgasm lasted the longest.

It took hours for any of them to go down, namely Patrick. He silently pulled out and began to massage the three of them, licking Joe clean when he pulled out and doing the same for Andy.

Andy was tucked in and kissed gently to sleep. He wished he could stay up with Pete and Joe and Patrick, but he had to sleep and he hadn't taken the drug. He was tempted to pop one now, but he ignored it and closed his eyes. His dreams entered to the cadence of Pete being licked clean and then talked into an orgasm.


End file.
